Feeling a Little Green, Elphie?
by PenAndInkPrincess
Summary: When Elphie's sick, and Galinda has some errands to run, who ends up taking care of our poor green girl? ElphieXYero fluffy goodness! I do not, unfortunetely, own the magical world of Wicked...yet! T for suggested sickness. And 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Yo! Hmm…I just felt like writing a little Wicked fluff! And who better to force my fluffy craving on than Elphie? And so, ladies and gents, I present to you an Elphie sick day! (Lord help my poor characters, I put them through so much!)**

Elphaba awoke to a throbbing head, congested sinuses, and a throat so raw she could've sworn she'd swallowed Galinda's pumice stones when she was asleep. Yes, Elphaba Thropp was sick.

"Elphie!" Galinda crooned, making the green girl wince. Galinda's chipper personality was almost too much to bear on a normal day. Having to deal with it while not feeling well was an act of herculean strength. "Elphie, dear, do you mind if I borrow your homework? Pleeeeaaasssseeeeeee?"

Elphaba sighed, rummaging about in her book satchel before relinquishing the papers to her roommate. Normally, she would have protested Galinda's blatant disregard of honesty, but sitting up took enough effort.

"Thanks bunches Elphie! You're the bes-" Galinda paused when her hand brushed Elphaba's. She frowned, before placing one hand on Elphie's brow. "Cripes, Elphie! You're burning up!"

"Mhghm," Elphie mumbled, too tired to be bothered with words.

"Get back into bed! You're taking today off!"

Elphaba's eyes flew open at that, and she immediately jumped up to her feet, before crashing back down when she was blindsided with a wave of nausea and vertigo.

"Elphie! Elphie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Galinda. Just give me a minute. I'll be fine and then I can-"

"You'll be doing nothing but get back into bed, young lady!"

Elphie glared at the blonde with all of the power left in her feverish body.

"I have to go to class Galinda. We have a test today, and I refuse to miss it."

"Well, I refuse to let you go! Bed. Now!" With surprising strength, Galinda hoisted Elphie up and onto the bed, sliding her under the covers despite Elphaba's weak protests.

"Just hush, okay? I'll tell the teacher you were sick. Feel better." Galinda had softened her voice, sounding almost motherly. Elphaba, resigned, let go of a huffy breath before surrendering completely to blissful sleep. Before she completely blacked out, she registered that Galinda was talking to someone, but the ill Elphie simply couldn't be bothered to learn more.

XXX

When Elphaba blearily blinked back into consciousness two hours later, she was vaguely aware of another presence in the room. But any consciousness of her surroundings was eclipsed by how completely awful she felt. It was even worse than when she had woken up the first time!

She groaned softly, turning over to the presence in the room that she assumed to be Galinda. She let out a small shriek of surprise when it wasn't.

"Fi-Fi-Fi-Fiyero? What are you doing in my room?"

"Well good morning, sleeping beauty," Fiyero responded cheekily, looking all too happy to have caught Elphaba off-guard.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated, softer because of how badly her throat was burning. Fiyero leaned back in the chair he was occupying, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Galinda had to run a few errands, and she asked me to watch over you. So here I am." He grinned impishly before continuing, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

Elphaba blanched. She had known she talked in her sleep sometimes. Nessa and Galinda liked to tease her about it. But Fiyero's grin told her she had said something-or some _things_-truly embarrassing.

The smile disappeared when she broke into a wracking coughing fit that shook her entire body.

"Geez, greenie, you really are sick," he mumbled, putting one cool hand on her forehead. Elphaba couldn't help but savor how good it felt.

"You're burning up," he commented.

"So I've been told," she responded dryly.

"Here," he said, holding a cup with a straw up to her lips.

Elphaba made to grab it away, but he didn't let go.

"Don't you know how to let someone take care of you?" He said, rolling his eyes.

Elphaba muttered darkly, something along the lines of: "Stupid fathead prince, I can take care of myself…"

Fiyero chose to ignore the commentary, insisting that she drink. She complied, and then pulled the covers up over her head, attempting to block out the invading nuisance in her dorm room.

She had almost succeeded in forgetting that on the other side of her coverlet was a slacking good-for-nothing-prince with a work complex when her gut clenched painfully.

Elphaba bolted past a surprised Fiyero to the bathroom, landing on her knees and emptying her stomach into the toilet. She jumped when she felt gentle hands pull her hair back from her face, and rub soothing circles on her back.

Another wave hit her, and she doubled over the toilet as she retched, tears coming to her eyes.

"Shh, shh," Fiyero said softly. Elphie was surprised to see this side of him. A side that could comfort the sick green girl instead of tormenting her.

When at last her stomach had nothing left to purge, she laid back against Fiyero, shivering. He held her up and led her to the sink, where she washed out her mouth. Her knees threatened to buckle underneath her, and Fiyero surprised her by lifting her up easily and carrying her back over to her bed.

He slid the covers up over shoulders, tucking them underneath her chin. Fiyero gently smoothed her hair with his hand until she fell asleep again.

XXX

The next morning, Elphaba awoke feeling much better. She sat up, stretching, relieved that she had recovered.

After getting Galinda's reluctant approval that she was, indeed, fit for class, Elphaba dressed and happily walked to class, glad to simply be able to do so.

When she arrived, Fiyero smiled at her. Elphaba was suddenly glad that she couldn't blush as she took her seat at the back of the class.

Fiyero sauntered over.

"Feeling better, Elphaba?" The green girl was surprised. He had actually used her real name? She smiled back a little, remembering his kindness the day before.

"Yeah, um…thanks." She said back awkwardly, unused to talking to anyone besides Galinda or a teacher.

"Good," Fiyero said. Elphie smiled a bit bigger. Maybe he was a good person after all. "You were looking a little green yesterday!"

So much for that dream, she thought sullenly before popping Fiyero's head with her textbook, hitting him with a satisfying, "Thwack!"

**That's it! Ah…some nice, refreshing FiyeroXElphaba fluff! Please press the magical button of mystical wisdom and wonder! Otherwise known as the review button! **


End file.
